Poetry of the Gods
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Poems about Tortall's Great Gods. Third chapter is up with: the Trickster
1. Chapter 1: The Goddess

**The Goddess**

The Goddess rose upon the land

There is beauty in her presence, here she stands

She bestowed upon her people, free will

In her voice was the song of dawn that will discipline and kill 

In her whisper was the melody of night, so sorrowful, it brings one to his knees

On the wind she heard begs, and pleas.

She gave the gift of life, of freedom and peace if you wished to take and treasure it as your last.

And what should we have done with her gift?

Used it, for it was, as she said, our last

Instead we wasted it, and basically threw our lives off life's rift

But that was the past

All hope is gone. It is all been done.

The death, the war, the famine

The Goddess takes pity and sends us a period of peace

Of which we could patch together a new year, piece by piece

A woman screams in the night

For the family, it brings a newly-found fright

The lady is dying

The lord is silently crying

This may have been the time and place

The Goddess chose to take her

Take this woman and neglect two little ones

The chance of a mother's first embrace

Now many years have passed since the surprising meeting in the wood

She, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, has accomplished what she would

Knighthood, love and even a family

The Goddess always knew she could

For now, she rests

In the hearts of women, in the hearts of even men

Now it is time to set the wheel of time spinning again

Her duties have been paid

The Goddess now returns to where she was laid

Great mother of mountains

Give us a roof

To shelter us from the pooling pain and proof

Mother of waters

Grant us safe passage on the sea

Only once we have passed, will we be free

Mother of mares

Protect us on our daily ride

So that we may challenge even the toughest roads with defiant stares

Goddess, mother of all

Defend us so we may not fall

Goddess, shrouded in the moon's black veil

With you Great Mother, none shall fail


	2. Chapter 2: Mithros

**Mithros**

Child of sun

Let the enemy cower and run

With armor made of gold

Tales are always being told

Of your bravery in battle and of your pride

Of how you watched your brother's kingdom fall and smiled as the raka died

No one dared cover the truth, no one dared to hide

They knew they would be found out and killed on the ride

Mithros of mages

Give us the power to free us from the cages

Mithros of law

Protect us from the screams of people long dead and drive them away and let their throats run raw

Mithros of war

Protect us in battle like you did to kings in battles of gore

Mithros of fire

Protect us when times run dire

Child of sun

Let the enemy cower and run

With armor made of gold

Tales are always being told

Of your bravery in battle and of your pride

Of how you watched your brother's kingdom fall and smiled as the raka died

No one dared cover the truth, no one dared to hide

They knew they would be found out and killed on the ride

Tales are always being told

Of the god dressed in armor of gold


	3. Chapter 3: the Black God

The Black God 

The god that speaks little, with no real sound

The god that claims no real ground

He will bring you here, whether you've been tortured, killed or drowned

Collecting souls by the pound

He will bring you to peace

Your soul will be released

To a haven where trouble will cease

Cloaked in black, cloaked in shadow

You will no longer need to yield to your foe

Knowledge you will no longer need to know

With him there shall be no woe

He will bring you to peace

Your soul will be released

To a haven where trouble will cease

This god you will meet upon your last breath

For he is the Black God, the god of death.


	4. Chapter 4: Trickster

**Trickster**

Kyprioth the Trickster,

Allied with the Cunning One,

The Wise One,

The Strong One,

The Warrior,

And the crows.

Boastful,

Yet resourceful,

Teasing,

Yet reasoning.

Chief of the tricksters,

Playing tricks of their own,

He sets them right but then does not obey

His own advice.

Wind god of the ocean

Of emeralds,

Allowing the wind to rage the waters

With no other control

Killing sailors and ships,

Letting the kraken feast.

He gives the raka peace,

He allows the laurin to live,

And continues on his way

Laughing over the Goddess

Pleased at Mithros' confusion,

Watching as they search for their shields

Fruitlessly trying to dispel the works of a thief,

Sift through the codes and clues left behind

By Kyprioth, the god of thieves, of wind,

Left by the works of a trickster.


End file.
